


番外车

by 7_7



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	番外车

初夏的季节伴随着不怎么温柔的小雨，金敏圭上完晚自习的时候正好九点整，他先是去办公室看了一眼门锁锁上了，正想回家呢，哥哥大概在家里等急了。回头就看见了副会长，一个漂亮的同班女同学，“小卿，办公室里有什么落下的吗。”金敏圭愣了一下，他大概是能想到女孩子留下的目的是什么，但金敏圭依旧温和的装作什么都不知道地问。

“等你一起回家啊！”女孩子毫不怯场，洋溢起漂亮的笑颜，她看了一眼没什么反应的金敏圭，大了胆子去挽他的胳膊。

“别这样会被误会的。”金敏圭僵了一下，立马抽出手，女孩子看起来有点伤心，“干嘛，喜欢你还不让吗。”

“不行，因为我有喜欢的人了。”他毫不犹豫地打断她，声音却是一点起伏也没有，“女孩子早点回家，我先走了。”他关了楼道的灯，刚想走，又想了想，最后在楼梯口停了一下，“你自己回去会危险的吧，我送你，以后记得结伴回去，下不为例。”

因为被哥哥知道的话，哥哥会吃醋好几天不理我的。

金敏圭拿出钥匙的时候顺便看了一眼手机，二十一点四十，比平常整整晚了二十分钟，他不是个会撒谎的人，尤其是面对金曜汉，平时伶俐的话语一下子被封住。总不能说送女同学回家吧，金敏圭在门口踌躇了一下，先进门吧，他想。

“哥哥？”他推开门就是这样的情景，客厅的灯全关了，但是卧室还开着，金曜汉没有回应，金敏圭大概猜到他睡了，便轻轻脱了制服外套，蹑手蹑脚地进了卧室，看见了里面熟睡的金曜汉，他走路的声音大了一些，但是金曜汉丝毫醒来的迹象也没有，金敏圭不知道怎么了，大了胆子，解了上衣扣子，小心地脱了外裤，他记得哥哥是最见不得他穿外出的衣服上床的。

金敏圭先是低头凑上去亲了金曜汉嘴唇一下，没有得到任何回应，便单手圈住了他安静沉睡的哥哥，纤细修长的指尖不安分地摸进了哥哥宽松的上衣。男孩子年轻顽劣的心在哥哥毫无反抗力睡着的时候爆发。

金曜汉是被疼醒的，他迷迷糊糊的睡梦中，身体仿佛是被碾压过一样，被控制住了身体，被麻痹住了神经，他恍惚中想要抬起手，却被下体的肿胀的快感磨醒。在沉寂中他打了个激灵，睁开眼就看到的是这个样子，他爱着的男孩子，双手撑在他两侧，见他醒了，淡漠的眼眸流露出了惊喜，“哥哥……”见金曜汉还是一脸懵的表情，他便俯下身亲他。

“你在…干什么……”金曜汉在金敏圭贴上来的时候就已经醒了，只是男孩子拿柔软的嘴唇贴近他，霸道地撬开他的牙关，让金曜汉不知觉闷哼了一声，他睡意朦胧，被动着承受着亲吻。

“哥哥干嘛不等我回来就睡啊。”明明是始作俑者，却还是爱装作无辜地样子让人说不出指责的话，金曜汉在漫长亲吻的喘息后深吸一口气，他慌乱中低头看见了身下交合的部位，羞耻感在他体内蔓延开，肿胀的后穴不受控地收缩起来，金敏圭被他夹得下身一哆嗦，“即使做了这么多次还是很害羞啊，我们哥哥。”

金曜汉听了他的话不服输地瞪他，“为什么回来这么晚，我等了好久你都不回来。”他的尾音趋于委屈，金敏圭想起今晚上令人烦躁的副会长，自知理亏，低下头小心翼翼地把他亲爱的哥哥抱在怀里，小心地讨好道，“对不起啦…有事耽误了…以后不会了。”

金曜汉看他这一幅做贼心虚的样子，敏锐地感受到了什么，“你背着我见小情人了？！”虽然他不怎么相信，但是他还是决定装装样子吓吓金敏圭，果然年轻的男孩子一听就手足无措，“没…没有…我只喜欢哥哥你一个人…”

“你可以先把你的东西拿出去，我们再好好聊聊吗？”刚刚因为情绪地波动，他的身体晃了几下，后穴伸缩了一下竟是把身上人的性器吸得更深了一点，金曜汉低吟了一声，声音冷冷的，手指的颤抖却暴露了他。

金敏圭一看他这个明明很想要却装作不在意的样子，忍不住笑出声，他凑上去咬金曜汉的耳垂，整齐的牙磨过金曜汉敏感的耳后，金曜汉本来就红的脸蛋此刻更像熟透了一样，“敏圭…”他想要制止的声音一转变成了呻吟。

“怎么可能放过哥哥，我放过你，谁来放过我呢……”金敏圭只觉得这个平时只会踢腿的体育生哥哥此刻娇得很，他让金曜汉抱住他，让自己的身体靠的他更近一些，“我要动了哥哥。”金敏圭盯着他的眼眸，眼里流着难以掩饰的爱意，“好可爱啊…哥哥真是偷走了我的心。”

金曜汉在这强烈浓烈的爱意下，一句拒绝的话也说不出来，最后他在弟弟强烈又温柔的眼神里败下阵来，认命地趴在金敏圭的肩头，“才是高中生，每天就只想这么色的事情。”

“那我上了大学以后就要更辛苦哥哥了。”金敏圭觉得他的理论很可爱，身下却一点也不是可爱的样子，没有给金曜汉缓冲的时间，性器抽插地越来越快，横冲直撞，金曜汉骂人的话，反驳的话都被压回肚子里，最后只能松松地垂着手在金敏圭肩膀两侧，要哭出来般的大喘气。

“明明哥哥也很爽嘛。还嘴硬。”金敏圭觉得明明陷入情欲里，却还要强撑着不服输的样子和他作为跆拳道选手的样子一样让人心动，恶趣味般地，他身下的动作慢了下来，金曜汉高强度的精神紧张突然被迫放松，他在刺激中掐住了金敏圭的后背，“你干什么！”

“嘶…”微弱的痛感其实并没有什么感觉，但是金敏圭开玩笑的装作很痛的样子，紧闭的眼偷偷看了一眼金曜汉，看到那哥哥果然信了似的流露出了紧张和关心，金敏圭突袭般的用吻封住那个哥哥险些流露出的关心，温柔的眼神里仿佛要溢出蜜，“好容易被骗啊。”

“疯小子。”金曜汉不知是不是生气，骂了他一句。

“很爱我吧，哥哥，明明是跆拳道选手，也没有用力气把我推开。”金敏圭一边说一边加快了进出的速度，“好爱你啊哥哥。”

金曜汉最后在喘息中挣扎着去亲他，“我也爱你，快点上大学吧，我们就可以永远在一起了。”

END


End file.
